Council of the Legendaries: Court of Arceus
by ajamis2017
Summary: After the events of Michina town, where Arceus battled the Creation trio, the news of Arceus's return rings across the legendaries. Slowly they all converge to spear pillar for the greatest meeting of all time. The council of the Legendaries. The Court of Arceus. Talking Pokemon. No Ash. No Red. No crap.
1. Chapter 1

Storms brewed over coast of Kanto. Several water spouts where far in the distance. All the Pokémon in the area had retreated to their homes. All but one. High up in the sky a small pink form pranced about. It was Mew, Mother of all Pokémon. Mew danced and glided through the air enjoying the amazing feeling of the rain. Mew stuck her tongue out and allowed a rain drop to fall onto it. She giggled in amusement. Mew turned to continue flying but stopped. She froze in midair, as if someone called out to her. Mew turned back and waved a hand causing a small portal to appear. The portal rippled for several seconds before clearing to show an image. Far away in the Sinnoh region a battle was taking place. A battle of Gods. A battle with Arceus. Mew smiled widely at the image of Arceus. Arceus was an equine being similar to a centaur. Its body color is white with a gray, vertically-striated underside, the pattern of which has similar recurrences on the underside of Arceus's mane, tail, and face, and Arceus's four pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. Its mane is quite long, jutting away from its head, and its face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. Arceus also has a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that point upward.

"Father!" She called moving into a twirl, "Father has returned! "- She stopped midair and gasped-"I have to warn the others! They must know!"

Mew waved her arm and the image swirled into a vortex. Mew looked into the mass before jumping straight in.

* * *

_Somewhere in time and space…_

A swirling portal of color spun around. Thousands of images of Pokémon and humans twirled and skipped and faded. So was the journey of a time traveler. In the center of this mass was a small green creature. She was fairy like with a head that resembled a young onion. This was Celebi the Time-travel Pokémon. Celebi stopped in the whirlpool of time and space and began to flick her wrist causing thousands of images around her to shoot and away and new ones to come.

"Oh, what to do, what to do. Hoehn's nice but I've been there plenty. This new Kalos region has some potential but… Nah." Celebi stopped flicking her wrist and threw her arm in huge sweeping motion causing the images to go by at an incredible rate. When they stopped however Celebi noticed something in peculiar. "Michina town? Not a lot goes on ther-"

Celebi was cut off midsentence, startled, as a large form shot past the screen.

"Ah!" Celebi yelled. A hyper beam shot past the screen followed by a draconic Pokémon with gold half rings circling the back of its neck. A thick black stripe runs vertically along the front of it with red horizontal stripes.

"Giratina?" Celebi said confused, a large purple blast followed Giratina along with a light purple Pokémon with stripes and markings of a darker shade and gray underarms and waist. It had round purple-striped plates on its shoulder area, where two pink pearls lie encrusted with a gray rim encircling them and fins in its back. "And Palkia? Using Spacial Rend?"

The screen paned over to a large being floating in the sky. The hyper beam stopped midair and dissipated, the Spacial Rend afterwards twirled around Arceus before being flung back at its sender.

"Grandfather! He's returned? Why is he fighting? What's going on! A large Blue creature jumped high in the air and let out a large roar.

"Roar of Time? Father!" Celebi called out. Celebi's father, Dialga was dark blue Pokémon with some gray metallic portions, such as its chest plate, which has a diamond in the center. It also has various light blue stripes. It has a fin-like structure on its back and a crest on its head, resembling a dinosaur. Dialga also has two horns on top of its head, two fang-like horns around its mouth, and three spines on the back of its neck, long claws, and a short tail.

Celebi smiled slightly at the sight of her father after so long. "Oh! No time for waiting! Grandfather Arceus has returned! I must tell the others! Oh! I've got to find Cousin Jirachi!

* * *

_Wishing Valley_

_July 19, 3003_

A desolate valley sat silent. The moon was slowly crawling over the sky. The sky was filled with beautiful stars and a comet was flying by silently . When the comet reached a point however a large light shined through the night. In the center of valley a basketball sized crystal shined out in a stunning display. When the light dimmed out a small form remained. It was Jirachi, The Pokémon of Stars and wishes. Jirachi is a small, white, humanoid Pokémon. It has short, stubby legs and comparatively longer arms. There are flaps on the underside of its arms, which give the impression of long sleeves. On its belly is a curved seam, which conceals a third eye, known as its "true" eye. Additionally, it has a normal pair of circular eyes on its face, with small, blue triangular markings underneath. On its head is a large, yellow structure with three points extending outward: one from the top and one on either side.

Jirachi looked around her. Everywhere for thousands of miles were desolate. Jirachi sighed in disappointment. "Well that's another thousand years down the toilet." Jirachi slumped her shoulders and slowly floated back to her prison. Jirachi began to reabsorb herself into the Crystal, however as she did so a large flash of light shined above her. A large swirling portal stabilized overhead stunning Jirachi in the process.

"A portal? But who-"

"Cousin Jirachi!" a voice rang out from the portal. The small form of Celebi shot from the portal and straight towards Jirachi. From where Celebi landed she said "My bad!"

Jirachi stood up and began to float again rubbing her head from the fall. After she stopped rubbing her heads she squealed in delight. "Celebi!" She called out. The two embraced for several seconds before letting go. "I'm so glad you're here. I was about to be stuck in that rock for another 1000 years! Good thing you showed up!"

Celebi nodded happily. "Thanks! Jirachi, you won't believe it! Arceus has returned!"

Jirachi placed a hand on her small mouth. "Arceus? He's back! That's amazing! We have to tell the others!" Jirachi closed her eyes and allowed her wish tallows to glow. In a stunning flash Jirachi and Celebi disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

_Monsu Island_

Very few trainers have ever heard about Monsu Island. The large volcano island that rest somewhere in Hoehn. Though if they did, it would be over run in days. For Monsu Island is home to the Legendary Pokémon Groudon, and only place to call upon Kyogre, The king and creator of the oceans. Monsu Island was however well known to the legendary Pokémon that lived outside of its coast. A small pinkish portal opened in the sky followed by a small pink mass exiting out of it. That pink mass was Mew. Mew floated down to the coast and closed her eyes, concentrating on the energy Signature of Kyogre. After several moments a dome of water began to form at the coastline.

"Who calls upon me?" said a deep and wise voice. When the dome of water had slipped and fallen back into the ocean it revealed Kyogre. Mew floated up to him calmly.

"Hello, Brother Kyogre. Thank you for answering my call." Said Mew, gagging at her own formality.

A small grin could almost be seen on the giant whale king's face, "It was not like I could refuse. Otherwise you would have sic'd your boyfriend at me."

Mew's face turned from one of formality to one of rage. "DON'T CALL HIM MY- oh- never mind. Listen Kyogre, I've come with news. If you haven't already known, Arceus has returned."

"Arceus? After so long…" Kyogre said sadly.

"We all missed him Kyogre. But he's back now. I'm trying to tell the others so we can all meet at the hall."

Kyogre smiled slightly, "Ah yes the Hall of Origins. It's been YEARS since we have all met."

Mew almost groaned as Kyogre fell back into another flashback.

"Um! Yes. I shall inform Groudon and Rayquaza. I shall also bring Manaphy with me." Kyogre said.

Mew looked confused, "Manaphy? Who's-"

"Ah yes you weren't informed. I apologize Mew. Manaphy is my Daughter."

* * *

"Ah... The beautiful skies of Unova_."_ Thought Ho-oh, as he glided through the sky."It's a wonder i don't come her more often." Another flap of his wings and more beautiful particles were dispersed into the air. "_Nothing goes on in my skies that I don't know about."_

A flash of color peaked through Ho-oh's closed eye lids, He elected to ignore it. "_Probably just more of my-"_

Ho-oh's train of thought was cut off however as he collided head first into something.

"Gah!" screamed the other party. Ho-oh balanced his flight and hovered to see what he had collided into. Granted he probably should have kept flying. The forms of Celebi and Jirachi floated, though tangled, where they had collided. After the two stabilized themselves they flew up to Ho-oh.

"Uncle Ho-oh!" they called. Granted, Ho-oh wasn't their real uncle. They just called him that. Jirachi started first.

"Uncle Ho-oh! It's so great to see you! I haven't been with you since eight comets ago!" Jirachi exclaimed.

Celebi followed suit, "So uncle Ho-oh we were going around trying to find all the legendaries because I just got the news that"-Celebi took it a deep breath-"Arceus has returned!"

Jirachi began to ramble again as Ho-oh groaned in frustration.

"Having some troubles with the kids eh, Ho-oh?" said a voice from behind. The three turned around to see an old friend and rival of Ho-oh's. Lugia. "Still haven't gotten your head around it have you?"

"Uncle Lugia!" Celebi and Jirachi called out in unison; fly over to where Lugia floated. Ho-oh looked at Lugia with a look of envy and despise.

Lugia laughed as he scooped up Jirachi and Celebi in his large wing-hands. "How have you too been? I haven't seen you two in over three comets!"

Celebi and Jirachi giggled in Lugia's hands. "So did you hear" Asked Celebi as she floated away from Lugia's hug.

"Hear what?" Lugia asked.

"Arceus returned! Me and Jirachi are trying to get-"

"Uh-hem!" Ho-oh called from behind.

Celebi stopped and turned back to Ho-oh. "Yes?" she asked innocently.

"It's not _me and Jirachi._ It's _Jirachi and I._" Ho-oh said confidently.

Celebi looked at Ho-oh with a faced of confusion. "Alllll rrright. So Jirachi and I, are trying to round up all the legendaries, so we can all have a big family reunion!"

Lugia smiled. "That sounds great! Why don't you guys go with Ho-oh, while I get the bird brains and Silver?"

Ho-oh began waving his wings in the air. "Hey! Don't pin the twerps on me! And don't call the legendary birds, 'Bird brains'! It's not respectable!"

Ho-oh's complaints came too late as Jirachi and Celebi grabbed onto Ho-oh's side. Jirachi began to power up another teleport, before they left however Ho-oh looked at Lugia, dead in the eye.

"You owe me."

"No I don't. " Lugia said sarcastically before Ho-oh was teleported away to Arceus knows where.

* * *

_Somewhere far above the Hoehn region_

_Space probably…_

Space. Glorious space. Filled with Stars, and Galaxies, and Quasars, It's a beautiful sight to those who view it. It is no less beautiful to those were born from it. Deoxys is a very peculiar Pokémon. Not born from earth but from space. Making it one of the few Pokémon not created by Mew or Arceus himself. Two Deoxys skipped and floated through the air occasionally switching forms to better catch the other one. This was a beautiful life. One unfiltered, undisturbed by things like… giant red missile headed straight for it. Both Deoxys took heed of this and switched into their defense modes. A large physic portal was lifted and the brothers were soon ready to take the hit. The missile however didn't hit. Instead it slowed down until it was going at a comfortable pace. After a few more seconds the two brothers nodded at each other and lowered their shields going over to see what had the missile been. As it turned out it wasn't a missile, but rather a Pokémon. This Pokémon was built like a plane with a white and red color palate. It was Latias, Eon Pokémon.

"Hello Deoxys." Latias said. The two Deoxys were so stunned that they just stared at her. All at once the two began talking.

"Uh…" said one.

"Hi!" said the other

"I'm"

"We're"

"We are"

"Hi! We're Deoxys!" They both yelled in unison. The Deoxys on the left stuck his right hand out. The Deoxys on the right stuck his right hand out.

Latias giggled at their antics," Yes I know who you are. I believe you know who _I_ am?" she said shaking both their arms.

The two Deoxys looked at each other awkwardly.

"Uh."

"Yeah!"

"You're…"

"I think"

Latias cut them off, "No need to do that again. I'm Latias."

"Hello, Latias!" The brothers yelled.

Latias cringed at their awkwardness, "_I knew I should have tried Keldeo first"_

"So what brings you here, Latias?" one brother asked. Latias let out a breath she wasn't holding, relieved at the chance of real conversation.

"I'm sorry it's just that I've been getting so bored at my old place, I thought I'd travel around a visit some new places. I've already been across all of Hoehn and Unova. I thought that maybe up here would bring some interesting company but-"

Latias was cut off however as a large pink portal formed awkwardly behind her. Latias turned towards the portal as the form of Mew shot out hitting Latias directly in the forehead. Mew floated up rubbing her head. Latias however was knockout.

"Ow…" Mew groaned, "Who stands right where a portal forms? Mew looked around to see her surroundings. "Well I'm in space. There's a Pokémon unconscious on the… space-floor and- Oh hi Deoxys!" Mew said waving her arms. The two Deoxys waved their tentacle arms.

"Uh… Mew." Said the first one, "I'm not trying to be rude, but you don't usually come around for 'visits' per say"

"Yeah you kind of just like messing with the non-legendaries." Said the second.

Mew looked between them. "What? Can't a friend just visit another friend?"

The two Deoxys were unconvinced. Mew sighed, "Fine I came here to tell you guys about a meeting, Try to get to Spear Pillar as soon as possible, bring… her with you. And be careful around her. Latias hasn't been the same since her brother died; she's been lonely a lot lately."

The two Deoxys nodded in confirmation. Mew smiled. Just as the portal began to close Mew flew in going to the next spot. The first Deoxys proceeded to pick up Latias with a tentacle. As he picked her up however she began to wiggle and squirm. The Latias woke up and saw the first Deoxys holding her.

"Why you little!" Latias said letting out a powerful hyper beam in the first Deoxys' face knocking him out. Latias untangled herself and flew off, feeling assaulted and aroused at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sinnoh Region_

_Lake Acuity_

Snow. Snow is beautiful. Snow is soft and pure and graces the skin and mind in a way that embraces everything you know feel. And brings new life to it. Like knowledge. Uxie loved snow. Of all the substances that existed, whether it, be rock or wind or grass, it was snow that Uxie embraced the most in comfort. It allowed her meditate in perfect silence. It was why Uxie excluded herself to the top of Lake Acuity away from the humans and her -ugh- sisters. She had taken precautions to take any TM's with rock climb and to hide them in the snow. No one was to bother her. She did her job to guide humanity in the path of knowledge. It was her time to relax. To not be bothered by… floating grey creatures with pink hair.

"Hello!" yelled the creature. Uxie collapsed from her meditating position and sighed in frustration.

"Hello, Mesprit." Uxie said, annoyed. Mesprit giggled and twirled in the air. "_She really is like mother."_

"Who is?" Mesprit said now right in front of Uxie face.

Uxie groaned, "_Darn telepathy."_

"Uxie! Come on out of this darn lake! Let's go visit Azelf! We haven't been together since that incident with Giratina!" Mesprit pushed her face up to Uxie in excitement.

Uxie pushed Mesprit away in annoyance. "No. And before you say anything else, No. We've had our adventures, we've explored the world for hundreds of years. We've guided humanity to where it is now, whether Arceus approves or not. But now those days are done. It's time we go our separate ways and live out our lives. Azelf is guiding those who've lost their way, I've resigned to meditation. You should go find something to do in your life, maybe go find a nice Pokémon to uh… 'Hook-up' with, settle down."

Mesprit frowned in sadness. "Oh come on Uxie! Don't you remember all the fun we had? Traveling the world, going on adventures, meeting all those other legendaries?"

"Yes I do, and on each and every one of those trips I longed to return to a place of snow so I may mediate. I don't need any more drama and excitement. I need long days of studies and meditation."

"But-"

As Mesprit began to speak again she was cut off and a small portal opened allowing a new grey creature to appear. This one however had a triangular blue head. "Hello?"

"Azelf!" Mesprit called hugging Azelf tightly.

Azelf laughed happily at Mesprit's reaction. "So, I see you two have been socializing without me.

Uxie fumed angrily, "No. No we haven't. I was just about to show Mesprit out."

"Oh come on, Uxie. Lighten up" Said Mesprit. Uxie shook her head.

"I'm done with exploration. I'm done with adventure. And most of all I'm done with y-"

Uxie was cut off as a large pink light formed from behind. Uxie turned around and sighed. "Oh poop."

The large portal that had formed behind Uxie shrunk down and formed the form of Mew, leaving sparkles to fall into the lake.

"Mother!" called Mesprit flying over and tackling Mew in a hug. Mew laughed in surprise.

"I see you all are getting along well." Said Mew, separating from Mesprit. Uxie grumbled content with whatever fate Arceus had stuck up her arse. "I'm glad. I'm sorry I haven't met up with you all in so long. These last few years have been hectic."

Mesprit smiled widely, as if plotting in her mind. Mew looked confused. "Mesprit? What's with that look?"

"What's been so hectic mom? Maybe some boy troubles?"

Mew's face froze in absolute fear. Mesprit knew. "Uh… N-no?"

Mesprit smile stayed extremely wide, "Oh really? Cause a little pidgey has told me otherwise."

Mew sweat dropped as Azelf began to giggle. "A boy, Mom? Never really thought I hear that from you." –Azelf turned to Mesprit- "So what else did they tell you?"

Mew began to wave her arms in the air, "Oh just a name. Have you ever heard of Mewt-"

Mesprit's mouth was shut closed by Mew's telekinesis. She floated directly in front of Mesprit, there forehead's touching. "Not. Another. Word." Mew said steel in her face.

Several seconds past. Mesprit smiled under the telekinesis.

"_Telepathy_" said the voice of Mesprit as it rang through Mew's head, "_The boy's name is Mewtwo."_

Laughing rang out in the secluded Acuity Lake. Even Uxie snorted and giggled in the hilarity.

"Mewtwo?" Said Azelf, still laughing, "Really, Mom? Couldn't find someone so you made one? Could've named him better too."

Mew covered her head in embarrassment. Several seconds of laughter past before Mew lowered her arms slowly. Her eyes were darker and her coat was a darker shade of pink "Quiet, all of you." She said with steel in her voice. The three lake spirits stopped laughing immediately, knowing when they pushed too far. They knew not to speak when their mother was like this. Mew lifted a finger at Mesprit. "Not a word of this. To **anyone.** If I as so much hear Mewtwo from any of the legendaries that don't already know then I'll have you accountable. Do I make myself clear?"

Mesprit gulped and nodded.

"Good." Mew's color returned to her skin and her eye's lightened up. "Meet at Spear pillar. Find the Azure flute while you're on it. Not all of the legendaries get free passes in." Mew flew up and began to leave the group in silence. She stopped and turned her head to them. "And girls! Do try to spend more time together."

* * *

_High up in the summit of Mt. Coronet._

Arceus was home. Finally home. After so long of hiding, and running, he was home. His home was the Hall of Origin. The place he created he first children, Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina. The place where his second set of children, Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza created the earth. The place where his favorite child, Mew, had created the first Pokémon, Rhydon. The clear floor showed the ancient architecture that supported the hidden room. Large pillar held a marble roof. Many pillar gaps in the front to the outside gardens while the ones to the back led to many rooms like the dining hall or training. As Arceus stepped through the hall creeping noises sounded from behind. Arceus smiled and turned to the source. By the front gate stood the forms of his sons. Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina. Palkia was looking down at his finger as they were crossed. Giratina looked off the side in guilt. Dialga had his head up but a sense of fear and guilt was obvious on his face.

Arceus's smile did not leave his face.

"Father." Palkia said first.

"We'd like to-" Dialga continued.

"We'd like to apologize." Giratina finished. "We're sorry for- uh… blasting you with all our power back at Michina town."

Arceus looked at his three sons. He nodded with a smile on his face. The three legendary Pokémon looked ecstatic. "Come my sons." Said Arceus turning towards one of the large doors in front of them. "We have much to prepare for."

The three looked confused, "Prepare? For what?" said Dialga.

Arceus smiled and looked at his sons, "You don't get to be a god if you can't tell what others are doing. We are preparing for a reunion. The others are coming."


	4. Chapter 4

_Spear Pillar._

The Hall of Origin stood in a calm ambience. The quiet sound of light music was resonating through the large area. Much was happening in the Hall however. All through out the rooms preparations were being made. Squads of Unown slithered in and out of existence creating things like chairs and rooms and furniture. Giratina floated in his original form, lightly affecting the Distortion World in order to fix and tend the gardens that stood outside the walls. In the Dining area Palkia and Dialga placed plates and chairs in order, by bending the fabric of reality, the job was easy but tedious. The work couldn't be done in a single take as every plate and seat was different, Important when some of your guests were nearly a hundred times as large as another one. Palkia attempted to place down a small plate reserved for his Daughter, Jirachi. He however broke it by accident. Palkia conjured another plate, this time crushing it before it could reach the table.

Dialga snickered from across the table, before flawlessly creating two small plates for Manaphy and Shaymin. Palkia grumbled before creating one more plate. With all his concentration he carefully placed the plate on the table. Palkia smiled at his handiwork. Dialga grumbled under his breath. Several silent seconds passed before the plate broke in half.

"Muhahahahaha!" Dialga roared in laughter. Palkia looked at his brother before throwing his plates into the air.

"Curse these stupid eating devices! This is the work of a commoner not a god!" Palkia roared. Dialga wiped a tear from his face.

"You try too hard brother. This is not creating a planet or something. Sometimes you must be more delicate." Dialga said with a wide smile on his face.

Palkia had his arms crossed, grumbling. Just then, a squad of Unown slithered from the ceiling and then quickly back into the wall. This group was larger as the Unown continued to flow for some time.

"Surely we can get some of father's workers to do this meaningless work." Palkia said pointing at the Unown. Dialga shook his head.

"Those beings are directly connected to Father. It would be a bad idea to mess with them." Dialga said. Palkia ignored him and approached the Unown.

"You there!" He called. A single Unown, a question mark, split from the group and faced Palkia.

"Yes?" It said in a questioning manner.

Palkia pointed at the table set. "Get a dozen or so of your co-workers and set this table."

The Unown looked at Palkia. "Why?"

Palkia dead eyed the Unown. "I am a god! I've created the entirety of space which your mere existence requires. I've lived more years then there are atoms in your body. So when I ask you to set a table. You. Set. A. Table."

The Unown stared blankly at Palkia, "Why?"

"Gagh!" Palkia yelled throwing his arms in the air.

Dialga was tears of laughter after watching his brother fail. "I-I have to say brother. You a-are _very_ intimidating."

Palkia grumbled.

"I'd send that Unown back Palkia. You don't know what purpose Father has for him." Said a voice from the door way.

Palkia and Dialga turned to see Giratina floating by the door. "Must you two treat everything as a game?" he said.

Dialga began to laugh again. "Hahahaha! Look at him Palkia! Coming in so quietly with that voice! Trying to act so big" Dialga turned to Giratina. "Seriously, little brother. Must you treat everything like it is a life or death situation?"

Giratina's face scrunched up. "Shut up! And do not call me 'little brother', I was born a mere decade before you!"

Dialga ignored him and continued laughing.

"Lighten up on him Dialga. You should feel lucky. He saved our butts back with those Team Galactic thugs on top of Mt. Coronet."

Dialga immediately stopped laughing. "Don't bring that up again." He said with steel in his voice, appropriate as he was a steel type. "I'd rather not relive the time some humans captured us."

A nod as exchanged within the group. None of them wanted to relive that day.

"Weren't you working on garden, brother?" Asked Dialga to Giratina.

"I have finished. Father's garden isn't as big or luxurious as he thinks it to be." Giratina said.

Palkia raised his eye brow. "I never took you for a gardener, Giratina. Tell me where did you learn such a skill."

Giratina froze. Seconds passed, before he transformed into his altered form lightly landing to the ground. "I uh… learned it, from the small legendary Pokémon of plants, Shaymin. She taught it to me after I visited her. To apologize for scaring her so badly at Regigigas's home.

A look was exchanged between Dialga and Palkia. All the once the two fell into laughter.

"Buhahahaha! You went to visit Shaymin!" Dialga called out, "To apologize for _scaring her so much,_ and then! She taught you to keep a garden! Hahahahaha!"

"Hehahaha!" Palkia laughed, "Brother if I didn't know any better I'd say you have a crush on her!"

Dialga's laughing grew in volume. "Oh imagine that! Big bad Giratina! Having a crush on the Little Pokémon of Nature! Imagine Palkia, What could their children possibly look like?"

"Children? Ha! I think your forgetting a little issue with size!" Palkia called out.

Giratina was mortified, "S-shut up both of you! I'll here no more of this incisive 'Crush' talk. I have no such infatuation with the small legendary of nature. No more than Dialga has with Himself."

The laughing died out between the brothers. A small silence filled the room. Despite the arguing and scuffles the three had with each other, a feeling of family was strong between them. The three were simply glad that they weren't at each other necks anymore.

* * *

In a room unreachable to his sons, Arceus sat happily as he viewed the sight before him. His three sons, together at last, no longer fighting as he left them last time. A small smile was evident on his face. Arceus looked at the image of Giratina and watched his movements and actions. "You don't have to be the Pokémon of Love to see what's obvious, my son." He said to himself "Your feelings will grow with time. Just do try to listen to your brother on the… size issue."


End file.
